Firepaw Graypaw and Ravenpaw adventures
by brightheart7
Summary: this fanfic is about adventures firepaw graypaw and ravenpaw had before ravenpaw left the clan. please review:
1. Chapter 1

Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw adventures

Adventure 1

Firepaw wake up said Ravenpaw 20 times already. Uh. Huh? What's going on Ravenpaw

why did you wake me up so early asked Firepaw? There are two reasons Firepaw the first

reason is because the sun is in the middle of the sky you have slept almost the whole day away you and Graypaw which you have to help me get that snorer up said Ravenpaw.

The second reason is because you me and Graypaw were just called out by Bluestar and Tigerclaw just called us out. They did asked Firepaw? Yes we did Tigerclaw butted in.

And why you two are up get that gray lug up said Tigerclaw. We are going on a hunting patrol. Tigerclaw then left. Graypaw get up we are going on hunting patrol said Firepaw

excitedly. Huh said Graypaw? Yeah come on get up you big lug said Ravenpaw jokingly. Firepaw Ravenpaw and Graypaw report now said Bluestar. She doesn't sound too happy

come lets go. Graypaw Firepaw and Ravenpaw all reported out to Bluestar. You three are going on a hunting patrol with Tigerclaw and Sorreltail. Ok all of them said excitedly.

I'm going to try to catch the biggest vole ever said Graypaw. Well I'm going to catch a plump juicy squirrel said Ravenpaw. I'm going to catch all that and more said Firepaw

excitenly. At that moment all of them separated to go catch some prey. Firepaw heard a squirrel rustling in the leaves. Ok I know how to do this thought Firepaw. I get into my

stalking position then I have to make sure I make no noise. Firepaw then saw he was 2 feet away from it and he just ran and grabbed the squirrel by it's neck. Ravenpaw and

Graypaw are going to be happy when the see this said Firepaw to himself. Meanwhile Graypaw was making an attempt to get a juicy looking vole. UH I missed it said

Graypaw then heard a rustling in the leaves and he pounced right on the thing. Hey what was that for asked Ravenpaw? Oh I thought you were a Squirrel or something said

Graypaw. Well I have to tell you something very important said Ravenpaw.


	2. adventure 1 part 2

Firepaw, Graypaw and Ravenpaw adventures

Adventure 1 part 2

"What is so important that you have to tell me" asked Graypaw? "Graypaw I just heard Tigerclaw talking to some shadowclan warriors and he was saying something like he was

going to kill Redtail then Bluestar to become leader and rule over the whole Forest" said Ravenpaw. "Did Tigerclaw say anything else" asked Graypaw? "Well he started talking

about some rouges and then he quieted down into a whisper and I couldn't here" said Ravenpaw. "We need to tell Firepaw about tell this said Graypaw". "TELL HIM WHAT"

said Tigerclaw. "Tell him th … that m .. my prey escaped" said Ravenpaw. "Come this way Firepaw is right here" said Tigerclaw. "Ravenpaw do you smell the blood on his

paws" said Graypaw. "Yeah it has a very high stench and do you notice we are heading towards a swamp so that Tigerclaw could probably get the stench off his paws" said

Ravenpaw. "Firepaw come at once now" said Tigerclaw. Mes migermal (yes Tigerclaw but he had his prey in his mouth). Ravenpaw has something to tell you don't you

Ravenpaw said Tigerclaw giving him a piercing stare. "Uhm Firepaw guess what" said Ravenpaw. "Mhat" said Firepaw dropping his prey on the floor. "I almost caught a big

juicy vole when I stumbled on some leaves" said Ravenpaw. "That's to bad" said Firepaw. "Well I guess we should head back to the camp" said Sorreltail who picked up

the plump mouse on the ground. "I have to go and collect my prey" said Tigerclaw. "Hey what did you really want to tell me" said Firepaw. "Tigerclaw is planning to kill Bluestar

and Redtail so he can become leader" said Ravenpaw. "Then he is going to try to take over the whole forest" said Graypaw. "Well we have to tell Bluestar when we get back" said Firepaw.


	3. adventure 1 part 3

Firepaw Graypaw and Ravenpaw adventures

Adventure 1 part 3

"Do you hear that" said Graypaw. "Yeah it sounds like cats battling" said Firepaw. "Come on lets hurry" said Sorreltail. When the warrior and apprentices got their Tigerclaw was already there

battling Shadowclan warriors. "See I told you Tigerclaw was up to something" said Ravenpaw. "Let's go and help our clan fight" said Firepaw. Firepaw started fighting this big black tabby tom. Firepaw bit

onto the throat of the tom and the big massive tom quickly turned him over and said "I'm not going to be beaten by a kitty pet like you". That got Firepaw very angry. Firepaw tried to bite and claw the

massive tom but the tom was biting at his throat finally Bluestar jumped on the cat and the big tom ran away. "It looks like that was all of them" said Bluestar. "How did they know I was at sunning

rocks" said Bluestar. "Bluestar" said Firepaw. "Yes Firepaw" Bluestar said. "Ravenpaw heard ti … Firepaw stopped because then he saw Tigerclaw giving him a piecing stare. "Speak young one" said

Bluestar impatiently. "Ravenpaw saw Tigerclaw catching a huge bird Quickly" said Firepaw. "Firepaw at a time like this you are telling me that Ravenpaw saw Tigerclaw catch a huge bird go calm down the

elders and get some mouse vile for their ticks" said Bluestar. "Tigerclaw have you've seen Redtail I cant seem to find him any …" Bluestar paused. "H… he di… died" said Bluestar looking at his lifeless

body. Meanwhile Tigerclaw was wiping out Redtail's fur from his paws. Ravenpaw was standing right there looking at Tigerclaw wipe redtails fur out of his paws. "Ravenpaw go get Graypaw and both of you go help firepaw with the elders" said Bluestar.


	4. adventure 2

Firepaw Ravenpaw and Graypaw adventures

Adventure 2

Before I start this fanfic I would like to thank Rabbitstorm for reviewing. Thank you Rabbitstorm for reviewing

"Graypaw… Graypaw" Ravenpaw called. "What do you want" said Graypaw. "Bluestar told me to come and get you and we have to help Firepaw with the elders" said Ravenpaw. "Hey Graypaw I saw Tigerclaw getting fur out of his paws" said

Ravenpaw. "So" said Graypaw. "He had Redtail's fur in his paws" said Ravenpaw. "I don't know maybe we should tell Firepaw but not now we're going to see the elders" said Graypaw. "Hello" said One-eye. "Hi" Ravenpaw and Graypaw said as

they dipped their head. "Hey Firepaw do you need help with anything" asked Graypaw? "Yeah can you fetch me some mouse vile from Spottedleaf's den" asked Firepaw? "Sure thing I'll go get the mouse vile" Ravenpaw offered. " Hey youngsters do you want

something to eat there is plenty" said One-eye. "Sure" said Firepaw. Firepaw and Graypaw ate the mouse and then put the mouse vile on the elders ticks. "Ew" said Firepaw "this stuff smells". Ravenpaw, Firepaw and Graypaw all went to the apprentice den.

"I'm Tired" said Firepaw. "Hey we are training tomorrow at dawn" said Tigerclaw. "Firepaw Bluestar would like to see you Firepaw" said Whitestorm who was coming in right behind Tigerclaw. "Ok" said Firepaw. Firepaw went over and stopped right

before Bluestar's den. "Come in" Firepaw said Bluestar. "Firepaw tomorrow we're heading to highstones and I want you Graypaw and Ravenpaw to accompany me" said Bluestar. "Is that all" said Firepaw. "Yes you are dismissed" said Bluestar.

"Hey guess what Ravenpaw and Graypaw" said Firepaw. "What" they both mewed. "We're going to highstones tomorrow" said Firepaw. "Really I have heard many cats have gone their and it was beautiful" said Graypaw. "I cant wait" said Ravenpaw.


	5. Adventure 3

Firepaw Graypaw and Ravenpaw adventures

"Tomorrow after training practice we are going to Highstones" said Firepaw. "Well we better go to sleep then we have a busy day tomorrow" said Ravenpaw. Firepaw went to

sleep that night when he opened his eyes to see a bunch of blood on the ground and cats battling. Then Firepaw heard a voice that said "fire alone can save our clan". Firepaw

then awoke with Graypaw nudging him on his shoulder. "What do you want Graypaw" said Firepaw. "You kept mewing in your sleep" said Graypaw. "Well there is no point in

to going back to sleep when the sun is going to rise any moment now" said Firepaw. "Should we wake up Ravenpaw" asked Graypaw? "No need to I'm already up" said

Ravenpaw. "Then let's go and start our training with Tigerclaw and Whitestorm" said Graypaw. When they got out there their mentors were already there. "Ok we are going on

a patrol today" said Whitestorm. "I will take Firepaw and Graypaw" said Whitestorm. "Then lets go" said Tigerclaw. "Bye Ravenpaw see you later" whispered Firepaw. "

Tigerclaw he is so impatient" said Whitestorm. "Here is the border between Shadowclan and Thunderclan" said Whitestorm. "This is where we mark our territory" said

Whitestorm. "Now lets head back" said Whitestorm. They went back to Thunderclan and reported that the clans were safe. Then Ravenpaw and Tigerclaw came back with prey.

"Here you guys go eat before we have to go" said Ravenpaw. After they ate they went to go see Bluestar in the middle of the Clan and then they left. They were going near a huge

cage when they heard WOOF!! WOOF!! This startled all the cats so all of them ran and they all got separated from each other and eventually they all were lost.

Please Review


	6. sneak peak

Firepaw Ravenpaw and Graypaw adventure sneak peek at next chapter

(Firepaw)

im working on the next chapter Finally if I get ten comments then I will continue but if I don't then………..

Firepaw found himself in a part of the forest where it was dark and musty. Firepaw looked all around but he couldn't find where he was. Then he smelt a patrol of cats. Firepaw then knew where

he was he was in Shadowclan. Firepaw started to run, but before he started to run the Shadowclan cats already knew he was on their territory. "Where do you think your going" said one of them. "Hey I

know where he's going he is coming with us" said a large black tom with large jet black paws. "Brokenstar wont be to happy to see this" said one of the cats. "What do you think he is going to do kill him"

said a grey thin tom. "Wait don't you want to know why I'm in your territory" said Firepaw? "Oh why not he's going to die anyway once Brokenstar sees him" said a large black tom with jet black paws.

"First let go of me" said Firepaw. "I'm here because there were dogs and we all got scared and ……. "Firepaw got cut off. "Who is we" asked on of the Shadowclan cats. "Oh me Bluestar Graypaw and

Ravenpaw"said Firepaw. We are heading up to Highstones. "Ok I guess you can go this time, but if I catch you on our territory again you'll die for sure" said the large black tom.


	7. Adventure 4 firepaw

Firepaw Ravenpaw and Graypaw adventures

(Firepaw)

Firepaw found himself in a part of the forest where it was dark and musty. Firepaw looked all around but he couldn't find where he was. Then he smelt a patrol of cats. Firepaw then knew where

he was he was in Shadowclan. Firepaw started to run, but before he started to run the Shadowclan cats already knew he was on their territory. "Where do you think your going" said one of them. "Hey I

know where he's going he is coming with us" said a large black tom with large jet black paws. "Brokenstar wont be to happy to see this" said one of the cats. "What do you think he is going to do kill him"

said a grey thin tom. "Wait don't you want to know why I'm in your territory" said Firepaw? "Oh why not he's going to die anyway once Brokenstar sees him" said a large black tom with jet black paws.

"First let go of me" said Firepaw. "I'm here because there were dogs and we all got scared and ……. "Firepaw got cut off. "Who is we" asked on of the Shadowclan cats. "Oh me Bluestar Graypaw and

Ravenpaw"said Firepaw. We are heading up to Highstones. "Ok I guess you can go this time, but if I catch you on our territory again you'll die for sure" said the large black tom. Firepaw hurried to get off of

Shadowclan's territory. He got as far as he could before he realized that he was hungry. Firepaw stopped and sniffed the air and smelt a vole, he got into his hunters crouch and stalked his prey. Firepaw

jumped on his prey and broke it's neck. "Gotcha" he said before he realized that he was still on shadowclans territory and that Shadowclan cats were even watching him. "I knew it Blackfoot that he would

show up on our territory again" said the brown tabby tom. "And look he's even hunting on our territory" said the brown tom again. "So Thunderclan cats think that they can hunt on our territory at any time"

said Blackfoot. "Stumpytail go get Brokenstar" said Blackfoot. "Oh I want to see what happens" said Stumpytail. "Go, now" said Blackfoot. "Ok I'm going" said Stumpytail. Stumpytail came back with

Brokenstar and Brokenstar was angry. "What is this weak, pathetic Thunderclan cat doing on our territory" asked Brokenstar? "Explain Blackfoot" said Brokenstar. "Well you see he was on our territory

before and we let him off with a warning and apparently he doesn't know what get off our territory means because he decided to come back and HUNT on our territory" said Blackfoot. "Well if Thunderclan

cats can hunt on _our_ territory lets go hunt on theirs" said Brokenstar. Brokenstar bit down on Firepaw's neck but then for some reason he let go. "_I'll let him suffer in his clan with everyone mad at him _

_because we attacked" _Thought Brokenstar. "Go, go now and if your on our territory one more time you are defiantly DEAD" said Brokenstar. Brokenstar and his other cats then left and disappered in the

shadows.


	8. adventure5 shadowclan

Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw adventures

Adventure 5 (Shadowclan)

"Come on we have to go" said Brokenstar. "Blackfoot go and get some of our greatest

warriors to fight" said Brokenstar. "Yes, I will take Littlecloud, Stumpytail, and Wetfoot"

said Blackfoot. "Gather them up and let's go" yowled Brokenstar. Blackfoot got all the

warriors together. "Lets go" hissed Brokenstar. With that all the warriors followed

Brokenstar. The Shadowclan warriors reached the Thunderclan camp and the only

warriors there that could fight were Runningwind, Mousefur, Sandpaw, and Dustpaw. All

the other warrior cats were either Queens or out on patrols. "well well well what do we

have here, weak pathetic Thunderclan cats" said Brokenstar amusingly. Brokenstar

started to laugh. Then he stopped. "Attack" yowled Brokenstar. Then all his warriors

jumped onto the Thunderclan cat's. "Wow if this how easy Thunderclan cats are then I

should've attacked sooner" said Brokenstar with a chuckle. The Shadowclan cats were

about to turn and leave when all the cats including Bluestar, Tigerclaw, Firepaw,

Ravenpaw, and Graypaw. "Well look who decided to finally show up" said Brokenstar.

"Brokenstar, why are you attacking our clan" said Bluestar. "Well lets just say that a little

flame colored cat told me" hissed Brokenstar. Firepaw how could you tell him, I trusted

you and you go behind our backs and tell Shadowclan we're gone" hissed Bluestar. "I

knew he was a traitor from the start that kittypet" yowled Tigerclaw. "Not to mention he

hunted in our TERRITORY Bluestar" said Brokenstar. "Firepaw we will discuss this

later but as for right now if you love this clan you will fight" hissed Bluestar.


	9. Chapter9 The punishment

Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw adventures

Chapter 9 The Punishment

**Me: Firepaw why would you do such a thing**

**Firepaw: How was I suppose to know it was in Shadowclan's territory**

**Me: It's called a nose**

**Firepaw: Well you try being lost and have no clue where you are**

**Me: oh you guys are still reading this ok I'll stop talking now.**

"Attack" yowled Blackstar. Thunderclan Warriors, FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

hissed Bluestar. Firepaw was still in shock about what Bluestar had just said to him. Then

a massive tom pounced on him. The massive tom bit down hard on Firepaw's hind leg.

Firepaw then saw that the massive tom left his belly unhidden Firepaw sent the massive

tom running out of the Thunderclan territory. By the time Firepaw got done all the

Shadowclan warriors had fled. "Firepaw, meet me in my den" yowled Bluestar. "Uh ok

Firepaw said. "Now" Bluestar said. Firepaw padded over to Bluestar's den. "Come in"

Bluestar said. "What is the meaning of all of this young Firepaw" asked Bluestar. "Well

you know how we all got separated I wandered into Shadowclan's territory. They gave

me a warning the first time and I ran as fast as I could to get out, but then I got hungreay

so I thought"……… said Firepaw. "You thought it would be ok to go and hunt" said

Bluestar. "Yeah" said Firepaw. "When are you going to learn not to hunt on other clan's

territory" asked Bluestar? "I didn't know" said Firepaw. "Well you are dismissed while

me and Lionheart discuss your punishment" said Bluestar. "Go and get Lionheart

Firepaw" said Bluestar. "ok" mewed Firepaw.

**Me: So what do you think the punishment is going to be Firepaw.**

**Firepaw: I don't know**

**Me: Well review what you think Firepaw's punishment is going to be**


	10. chapter10 the tragedy

Firepaw, Graypaw, And Ravenpaw adventures

Firepaw went out into the clearing and saw that

Lionheart's body was lying there not moving.

Firepaw padded back into Bluestar's den. "Uh….

Bluestar Lionheart has gone to live with

Starclan" said Firepaw shyly. "What he couldn't

have he wasn't even my deputy for 3 moons"

retorted Bluestar. Bluestar headed into the

clearing and saw that Lionheart's lifeless body

lying there on the cold hard ground. Bluestar

went up onto highrock. "Cats of Thunderclan all

cats old enough join here for a clan meeting"

yowled Bluestar. "Cats of Thunderclan we have

had a very bad misfortune today we… Bluestar

got cut off. "We have a traitor in the clan"

yowled one of the cats. "He may even be a

murderer," yowled another one. "Silence, we lost

a brave and loyal cat… Lionheart has died," said

Bluestar. There were a lot of mummers going

around then. "I will choose a new deputy," said

Bluestar. Firepaw took a quick glance at

Tigerclaw and saw ambition in his eyes. "The

new deputy will be… Tigerclaw". Everyone was

looking at Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw was acting

shocked and went up onto Highrock. "As deputy I

will serve my job and make this a better clan and

Thunderclan will not tolerate traitors" yowled

Tigerclaw. Everyone started to Chant Tigerclaw,

Tigerclaw, Tigerclaw. "Tigerclaw come with me to

my den" said Bluestar. Tigerclaw and Bluestar

headed to her den. "Tigerclaw what should we give

young Firepaw for a punishment" asked Bluestar. "I

think the punishment will be he will have to feed the

elders clean them and not go to training for 2 full

moons" Said Tigerclaw. "ok go and fetch Firepaw for

me" said Bluestar. Tigerclaw headed over to Firepaw

who was talking to Ravenpaw and Graypaw.

"Firepaw Bluestar would like to see you" said

Tigerclaw. Firepaw headed over to Bluestar's den.

"Firepaw Your punishment will be feeding and

cleaning the elders while helping restore the camp

and you will have to skip training for 2 full moons"

said Bluestar. "Yes Bluestar" said Firepaw

disappointingly. "You are Dismissed" said Bluestar.

Firepaw dipped his head and headed out into the

clearing. As Firepaw walked out he saw Tigerclaw

Glaring at him in amusement.


	11. The so called Traitor

Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw adventures

Chapter 11 a badger hearted cat

"Firepaw you can go take care of the elders first" sneered Tigerclaw. Firepaw padded over to the elders den.

"Anyone need help getting fleas and ticks off" asked Firepaw. "FIREPAW NO THAT IS NOT HOW YOU DO IT"

scolded Tigerclaw. "You go up to each elder and you look for fleas or ticks and take them off do you understand"

sneered Tigerclaw. "Yes Tigerclaw" said Firepaw sacastically. Firepaw padded up to Half-tail and took all the fleas

and ticks off along with all the other elders. "Any one need anything" asked Firepaw. "If i may make a suggestion no

apprentice has been in here for like two sunsets and we would all appreciate new moss" said Half-Tail. "Okay" said

Firepaw. Firepaw was almost out of the camp when Tigerclaw came up to him. "Where do you think you are going"

asked Tigerclaw. "Oh I'm going to get fresh moss for the elders" said Firepaw. "Then you dont mind if i come with

you then" said Tigerclaw.

_"Tigerclaw probly thinks i'll be unloyal and go back to my twoleg home, well i'll show him"_ thought Firepaw.

"Firepaw there is a lot of moss near twoleg place i suggest you go over there to get it" said Tigerclaw. "Yes

Tigerclaw" said Firepaw _"Like i said before Tigerclaw thinks im going back home does he really think I'm that _

_stupid"_ thought Firepaw. Firepaw looked around and he saw a lot of moss in the area where he was. "But

Tigerclaw there is a lot of moss right here where i am" said Firepaw. "Then gather it here" sneered Tigerclaw and

with that Tigerclaw padded off into the darkness. Firepaw got as much moss as he could and went back up to

Thunderclan.

"Here you guys go" mewed Firepaw. Thanks Young Firepaw we really appreciate it" said Half-tail. "Oh no

problem it was easy" mewed Firepaw. "Maybe what Tigerclaw said wasnt true" Said Half-Tail. "Firepaw isnt a

Traitor" mewed Half-tail. Firepaw looked at Half- Tail shocked. Not only was Tigerclaw being mean to Firepaw but

now he is spreading rumors that Firepaw is a Traitor.


End file.
